The Replacement
by Esm3rald
Summary: Hope is a normal girl and a Harry Potter fan until a simple wish allows her to replace Harry Potter himself during the summer before fourth year, but with a different face. What change will she bring to the story we all know? FemHarry(OC)/Multi but final pairing FemHarry(OC)/TMR-Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**About this story, as you can see it's about a normal person from our world who takes Harry Potter's place.**

 **This OC, that's called Hope, will appear the summer before fourth year during the 'Goblet of Fire'. Hope is obviously not Harry. Hope will be dark in this story. She will go out of her way to change things but that doesn't mean that she's a hero like Harry. Also, Hope is really interested in the boys/men in the HP world. This story will be kind of a wish fulfillment in a way, for all the girls who fantasized about the hot males in HP.**

 **(Though I imagine FemHarry to look like Alexandra Daddario (but with bigger breasts), she will obviously have green eyes).**

 **Some will probably consider Hope a Mary-Sue (with a really dirty mind) but I don't really care. Beside the fact that I hate the term, I personally don't see my character as a Mary Sue, she's not naïve or innocent, not everybody will love her, she's not perfect (actually she will probably be a bitch sometimes), though she will be very beautiful and powerful and a lot of males will be interested in her so I guess if that's what you consider a Mary-Sue (because obviously a woman can't be intelligent, powerful, beautiful and sexy at the same time without being considered a Mary-Sue), than I guess she is.**

 **Like the summary says, this will be a FemHarry/Multi fiction, and by multi I mean, males, no females. This will be a HET story. This story will have (not in order) Hope/Draco, Hope/Lucius, Hope/Severus, Hope/Sirius, Hope/Remus (and Sirius/Hope/Remus but different occasion), Hope/Cedric, Hope/Viktor, Hope/Charlie, Hope/Bill, Hope/Barty Crouch Jr, Hope/Blaise Zabini, Hope/Theodore Nott, Hope/Fred and George Weasley, Hope/Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein, Hope/Dean Thomas, Hope/Michael Corner and Hope/Tom Riddle(human!Voldemort) – this last couple will be the final pairing. (It's possible I may add someone else (or erase someone from the list like Dean) as well but I'm not sure. Maybe Kingsley? I guess we'll see). Btw, these couples won't happen just once. Hope will string them along, never staying with someone for too long (or if she openly dates someone, she will cheat on them without them knowing) and always returning to them at one point or another so that, even if she 'lets them go', they will still feel bound to her and keep chasing after her; that's what I mean by emotional manipulation. Partly she will do that just for her amusement, but also to keep them loyal to her.**

 **Warning: this story will have underage sex (though Hope is mentally 23, legally she will be a minor) and emotional manipulation (not between Hope and Voldemort though). Also, possible Dumbledore bashing but it's more because of the way Hope sees him that influences her perspective (that doesn't mean her perspective is wrong obviously, just different from Harry's). Promiscuous!FemHarry (also flirty but not overly slutty), Dark!FemHarry, Manipulative!FemHarry, Very-Powerful!FemHarry, More-Intelligent-than-Canon!FemHarry, maybe Ron bashing, Sane!Voldemort, Human-and-not-Snake-Face!Voldemort (meaning an older Tom Riddle who is still very hot, charismatic and charming as he was at Hogwarts), Still-Dark!Voldemort but with actual goals and no, mass murder is not a goal, more Revolutionary!Voldemort though still very much Dark Lord Voldemort. This story will be rated M/MA in the future, so yeah, smut ahead, be warned!**

 **Hope you like my crazy idea! And please, NO Flames, only constructive criticism. If you have a problem with FemHarry, FemHarry/Multi, descriptive sex, underage sex etc. I advise you to go read something else because I put the necessary warnings beforehand.**

 **Prologue**

Hope was reading 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' once again. It was one of her favourite Harry Potter books, though not her favourite. No, that place was reserved for 'the Half-Blood Prince'.

Hope loved Harry Potter, even though she was too old to still be so obsessed with it. She was 23 years old after all. Yet, she couldn't help it. There was just something so appealing about it, almost addictive in its brilliance.

Of course, the world JK Rowling had created had flaws, big ones; a lot of injustices that don't get resolved at the end of the books.

It wasn't only injustices about the pure blood vs muggle blood debate. It was, for example, the fact that Harry lived with abusive muggles and nobody did anything to change that, just like Snape and Tom Riddle.

It was about the fact that Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban because he didn't get a trial and nobody intervened. It was about the fact that some of the professors at Hogwarts were just awful and Dumbledore didn't try to remedy the situation, instead he was the one who hired them, almost making it seem like he wanted his students to get out of Hogwarts as ignorant as possible.

Or the fact that Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the Wizarding World and instead, every year, at least five students found themselves in mortal danger. Or the prejudices against Slytherins, or the fact that even Harry himself was prejudiced against them. They basically taught kids before they enter Hogwarts to distrust Slytherins (beside the Slytherin families of course); that was completely absurd and unfair.

Maybe that was what made it so interesting though, even for someone of her age. A flawed world is a world similar to reality after all.

There was also the fact that there were some things that were left to the reader's imagination but were never really explained. For example, the existence of muggleborns.

Hope had a theory about it. She was convinced that the muggleborns were descendants from squibs who lived in the muggle world and had procreated with muggles. The magical gene was recessive in them but appeared again in their children or a few generations later.

That meant that the muggleborns belonged to the Magical World because they had magic and they came from magical blood too. Muggleborns, moreover, offered new blood into those magical lines that were so inbred – like the Gaunts – that their magical abilities were severely deplenished.

However, she agreed with those that wanted complete separation from the muggles.

The influx of muggleborns into the Magical World meant that more and more muggles knew of the existence of the magical world and that put the witches and wizards into very serious danger.

Humans were usually afraid of things they couldn't understand, rationally explain or gain for their own. That meant that muggles finding out about the existence of the magical world wouldn't be a good thing.

That meant that a solution needed to be found to allow the muggleborns into the magical world without involving the muggles. And have the muggleborns learn of the Wizarding World's traditions instead of trying to integrate muggle traditions into the Wizarding World to make the muggleborns happy.

A class at Hogwarts would be useful for the muggleborns to be really introduced into the magical world and a class for the purebloods to know the muggle world because they were really ignorant of it and that could be dangerous because they severely underestimated the muggles.

Another problem was the ban against the Dark Arts. Sure, Hope was sure a lot of curses were bad but everything depended on how those curses were used.

Hope was of the idea that magical people should at least learn them but not use them unless it was in self-defence. Like a gun. She agreed with the Americans about the guns. Everyone should possess a gun for self-defense. If you use it to hurt innocent people, then and only then you're arrested for it, not just for possessing one.

Anyway, she was rather sure not all the Dark Arts were horrifying curses created to torture people. There must be more than that, it can't be all there is to an entire branch of magic.

She wondered if that was what Tom Riddle was fighting for before splitting his soul so many times that he completely lost his mind. She wondered if returning his soul intact to him would cure him and transform him into someone, if not exactly good, then at least, not a complete monster.

Hope wondered what would have happened if Harry had found out what the diary was in second year and also figure out that he was a horcrux himself. Maybe also having more than one conversation with him – beside Tom showing him the memory of him and Hagrid – would help form a bond between Harry and Tom. She was sure he would not only have sympathized with that fragment of soul given all the similarities between them but also look at Dumbledore himself in a new light.

What if Harry had convinced/threaten Tom to leave Ginny alone and return inside the diary in exchange for the diary not being destroyed with the basilisk fang and promising him to find a way to free him later on? And instead given Dumbledore a fake diary?

For that to happen, of course, Harry himself needed to be much more advanced in his studies that in Canon.

After all, though Harry was intelligent and perceptive, and he was also powerful, he was not nearly as powerful as Dumbledore or Voldemort. Or brilliant like Hermione was, truth to be told.

That wasn't the only problem though: he was also lazy in his studies. He didn't focus on his studies as he should have had. He didn't try to better himself, to become more powerful than he was.

He was supposed to be Voldemort's equal as the prophecy said but he wasn't ever really his equal, was he? The Sorting Hat said that he was ambitious but Hope couldn't see ambition in him. Why didn't he try to learn more, to become more powerful? It was a natural desire for someone who found out he had magic. I mean, look at Hermione. Instead, he did the absolute minimum required of him and that was it.

Maybe the problem was that he was not as naturally gifted as Tom Riddle was, or even Snape. He had raw power, that's certain, probably more than the average person but he couldn't certainly be considered a magical prodigy.

Maybe if he had been more powerful, if he had found out that magic came naturally to him, even before Hogwarts, just like Tom Riddle, then he would have tried harder.

And anyway, why wasn't he more powerful? Lily had a certain amount of control on her magic before Hogwarts, and James was able to become an Animagus at fifteen. They were both very powerful, why Harry wasn't? If you take Snape and Riddle as an example, you can notice the fact that half-bloods were more powerful than purebloods. Probably because – like with the muggleborns – it offered new blood and therefore new magic? She didn't know but that only showed that Harry was supposed to be more powerful that he was in the books.

Hope wondered what it would be like to be in Harry Potter's place. She could change so many things, save so many people. Maybe even save Tom Riddle himself.

She guessed the first three years were all right (except for not destroying the diary of course), nothing more could have been done and nobody had died after all. Certainly, everyone still thought that Sirius was the one responsible for the Potters' death and that he had killed 13 muggles but at least he was free. And anyway, Pettigrew escaping was necessary to make Voldemort come back.

The fourth year, however, that would need to be changed. Cedric didn't need to die. Not only that though, maybe capture Pettigrew after the third task so that Sirius could be free. Voldemort needed to come back in that way because by having Voldemort regaining a new body with Harry's blood, it had ensured Harry's survival too.

Hope tried to imagine herself in Harry's place, almost like a player in a videogame, with her story as Hope beginning before her fourth year at Hogwarts of course.

Like every video game though, she needed to have an Avatar. Therefore, she would not look like herself but someone else. Someone very beautiful, because, after all, like Tom Riddle realized, beauty is power and can be used as a weapon too. And anyway, people tend to listen to you more if you're attractive.

Let's say then, that the first three years at Hogwarts she too looked like a female version of Harry, with short, messy, dark hair, big, round glasses that covered her green eyes and half her face, scrawny and with oversized, hand-me-down clothes.

During her third year and before the beginning of her fourth year though – when puberty would really hit – things would start to change. While at Hogwarts in her third year it wouldn't be really noticeable because of her glasses, short hair and horrible wardrobe. During the summer before fourth year though, the change would be complete and she would bloom, like the ugly duckling that suddenly becomes a beautiful swan. A swan that looked like Alexandra Daddario perhaps? (though with Sophie Mudd's breasts). That would certainly work. Though of course she would have green eyes instead of blue like Alexandra.

During the summer with the Dursleys – before going to the Weasleys – she would use her free time to have a makeover. First of all, a potion to make her hair longer – a potion that she would order via owl post. Same for a potion to fix her eyesight so she wouldn't need glasses anymore.

Then she would buy a whole wardrobe of both muggle and wizarding clothes to accentuate her new perfect figure. She would also buy hair products to keep her hair manageable and, of course, she would buy make-up. Oh, and she would also order a handbag with an extension charm and a feather-light charm in it so that she could hide all her new purchases there so not to make the Dursleys suspicious and not having them realize how much money she had.

Since Harry didn't really have access to muggle money though, let's say that the year before, while she was in Diagon Alley, Hope had requested a sort of credit card that worked both in the magical and the muggle world and that was directly connected to her vault. Also, just to make things more interesting, let's say that the Potters were rich like the Blacks and that the vault she had access to was only a trust vault and that she would have access to the family vault at seventeen, her year of majority.

After all, buying everything she had in mind would cost a lot of money and she didn't want to spend everything she had before finishing Hogwarts. She would end up becoming as poor as the Weasleys otherwise.

Academically speaking she would be much more adept that Canon!Harry, excelling in all her classes – expect maybe Potions, not because she wasn't good but because Snape still would have a grudge against her. Not because she studied a lot like Hermione – though she would study obviously – but because she was more magically gifted than everyone else, like Tom Riddle had been when he was a student too. And of course, she would try to broaden her knowledge by studying ahead and in other subjects not taught at Hogwarts too.

Moreover, she would choose Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as electives as well as Divination and Care of Magical Creatures (though she would abandon Divination after third year), both useful subjects that Harry had never bothered studying.

Like she was thinking before though, Hope needed to have more natural abilities than Harry had. She would need to be more powerful – as powerful as Voldemort, therefore becoming his equal – but not only that. For example, being able to execute most spells – unless they are really difficult spells like the Patronus – after only one or two tries, like a magical prodigy. (Though she had to admit that Harry being able to execute the Sectumsempra spell on his first try after only reading it in a book was very impressive. Therefore, maybe when it came to the Dark Arts he was powerful like Voldemort. Too bad he never really tried to hone those skills because of the stigma attached to it.)

And talking about magic, she also imagined herself as being able to do wandless magic (that she learnt to do during her childhood with the Dursleys) and elf magic, after learning how to do it, of course, not just out of the blue. Let's say that she would ask Dobby to teach her elf magic during her fourth year. It would come in handy, especially the sort of apparition that elves did because the wards couldn't stop it like with normal apparition.

Hope kept daydreaming about how her life would be like as a female version of Harry Potter and she couldn't help thinking about all the hot males in it. She was a heterosexual girl after all and there were a lot of hot male characters in it. Her favourite was Tom Riddle of course, but there were many others she wouldn't mind be with. With a hot new body, and having the possibility of being in that world, she would probably make it her goal to have sex with all her favourities, as many times as possible. After all, why not? She wasn't promiscuous by nature, she only had sex with two guys in her 23 years of life but after all but being in Harry Potter would mean creating a completely new life for herself, having the possibility of becoming someone completely different from who she was, be someone new. There was a certain freedom in that and she would definitely try to make the most of it.

Of course, such a thing was impossible so she decided to stop thinking about it.

She closed the book she was reading, look out the window at the cloudless, starry sky and then closed her eyes, an involuntary wish on the back of her mind before falling asleep.

She didn't notice the falling star passing just in that moment outside her window.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here you go, chapter 1. Hope you like it and thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and put my story in the alerts and/or favourites.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hope woke up that morning knowing immediately that something felt different. First of all, her sight seemed particularly blurry that morning, not matter how many times she blinked. She thought at first it was because she had just woken up but her sight didn't improve.

For the little she could see with her eyes in that state the room around her was completely unfamiliar.

It was small, with only a dresser with a mirror, a desk and the bed she was lying on with a nightstand on her right. The strangest things in the room were a big trunk at the foot of the bed and an empty cage on the desk. There were also rolled parchments and quill and ink, and two glass vials with a green and an orange liquid inside and labels that she couldn't read from that distance. It was all extremely strange.

She also noticed a pair of round glasses on the nightstand near a black stick that looked suspiciously like a wand and decided to try them just in case. With her great surprise her sight improved. She was able to read the labels now. It said 'Manegro Potion' for the green one and 'Oculus Potion'* for the orange one.

That was extremely weird since she had never used glasses before in her life.

Hope felt like she had the answer on the tip of her tongue about what was going on but she couldn't figure it out.

She got up from the bed and noticed the height difference. It was like the distance between the top of her head and the floor had increased. Like she was taller somehow. Did she gain a few inches overnight?

From the corner of her eyes she saw her reflection in the mirror. Except that the girl in the mirror didn't look like her at all.

She came closer to the mirror and observed intently the reflection in front of her. The girl in the mirror was taller, with messy, pixie black hair that made her look like a boy, round glasses that covered half her face and that distorted her green eyes somewhat. She was wearing clothes (a t-shirt and a pair of sweats) that were at least five times her size. The strangest thing in her appearance was the lightning bolt scar on her forehead barely hidden by her fringe.

When she noticed that particular detail, she widened her eyes and touched the scar with a hesitant finger. She was expecting a prank and the scar to smudge once touched because it had been painted on her skin but it didn't disappear. It stayed there on her forehead, red and ugly.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" She wondered aloud to herself.

She turned around and went to inspect the trunk next. It was a trunk like any other, though rather old-styled. What stood out though was the initials engraved in gold on the front. HJP.

"No, no, this is not possible. I mean, it must be a prank right. Sure, an elaborate one but a prank all the same, right?"

She tried to ignore the voice in her head that told her that nobody, no matter how good a prankster they were, could completely change her appearance and gave her three more inches in height.

She decided to open the trunk instead. Inside there were clothes that looked a lot like the ones she had on – calling them clothes was an exaggeration, they looked more like rags. There was also a black robe that opened on the front with red on the inside layer and the Gryffindor logo on the left breast. It was full of books, the titles extremely familiar to her like 'The Standard Book of Spells', 'The Monster Book of Monsters', 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection', 'Magical Drafts and Potions' and many others, and of course a blank diary with the letters TMR engraved on the back. She also found what looked like a flying broomstick – the Firebolt Sirius gifted to Harry in third year if she wasn't mistaken, an old, blank parchment that could only be the Marauders Map, a cauldron, a bag full of golden coins that she was rather sure were galleons, and a black and golden card, probably a credit card, though there was nothing written on it except for the serial number on the front.

Hope took a deep breath to calm herself down at this last discovery and got up from the floor before checking her appearance once again. She took off her glasses and came really close to the mirror to see herself better. Like she thought, she looked like Alexandra Daddario but with green eyes and short hair. She raised her shirt to look at her chest and stomach and widened her eyes. She had not only grown in height during the night, even her breasts had grown three times their size while her waist seemed to have become narrower and flatter. She took off her sweats next and looked at her legs. They were long and toned and once she turned around to check her behind she mouthed 'wow' with her mouth. Her arse looked really good and definitely nothing like it had looked last night. Her body had somehow acquired a perfect hourglass shape during the night, go figure.

"Okay, let's breath and think. I look like Alexandra Daddario but with green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on my forehead. This room looks like Harry's bedroom at the Dursleys. That trunk has the initials HJP on the front and it's full of Hogwarts stuff. There is a wand on the nightstand plus two potions. And of course there's an empty cage on the desk that must be Hedwig's. What does that mean?" She asked rhetorically because by now she had figured out what it meant. The problem was, how was it possible? How did she end up there?

She sat on the bed with a light thump in surprise and said to herself sarcastically, "Seems wishes do come true after all."

As soon as she uttered those words she was inundated with flashes after flashes of memories. Soon she could remember the dreadful life at number 4 Privet Drive that she was sure she had never lived, and then the arrival of the Hogwarts letter, Hagrid, and her three amazing and sometimes terrifying and unpleasant years at Hogwarts, everything she had learned included.

It seemed that she was really in the Harry Potter world, just like she had wished for last night. It was the beginning of the summer before fourth year and she was still at the Dursleys. She had roughly two months until the Weasleys would show up to bring her with them at the Quidditch World Cup.

She needed to figure out what she was going to do now. Since she had no idea how she ended up there, she also had no idea how to go back to her world so she would enjoy the opportunity while it lasted. Therefore she decided to go ahead with the 'plans' she had made the night before.

There were already the potions that she had thought about to grow her hair and fix her eyesight so she would start with those two. Then she would make a list of everything she would need to do to get a makeover.

She took the potion for her hair first and swallowed it all in one go, trying not to taste it. Soon, a tingle started on her skull and soon she noticed her hair growing until, in a few minutes, they reached her mid-back. Of course they were an absolute mess so one of the first things to do would be going to a hairdresser and fix them up. Then she needed to buy products for her hair so that they would remain tidy.

She took the second potion and soon she noticed that she couldn't see with the glasses on. She took them off and smiled, already noticing the difference in her appearance.

She needed underwear, new clothes, make-up, hair products and a visit to the hairdresser, fix her nails and a good shave (the state of her legs was embarrassing). Some things she would get in the muggle world but there were some things that would be better if she buy them in the Magical World (she also needed books to study). Once she had changed her appearance enough not be recognized, she would go to Diagon Alley and buy everything she would need there too. For now she had shopping to do in the muggle world.

Fortunately since she had said to the Dursleys that Sirius Black, the 'psychopathic mass-murderer that escaped from prison' was her godfather, they avoided her like the plague so she was basically free to go wherever she wanted as long as she was out of the way. That meant that she could stay out all day, everyday, if she wanted and they wouldn't say anything. She didn't even need to make breakfast, let alone do her usual chores.

Thanks to this unexpected opportunity she had used the first two weeks of summer to study and finish her homework for the new school year. The great thing about having new memories was that she could remember the fact that, beside the spells she had learned at Hogwarts with a wand, she had memories of practicing her wandless magic before Hogwarts – though at the time she didn't know what it was – and during the summers at the Dursleys and she knew that every time she had used wandless magic, no letter from the Ministry had showed up. That meant that she could use some form of magic even in the muggle world, even if it was limited. She could mostly do simple spells like 'lumos' or 'alohomora' without a wand and she could also move objects with her mind like Tom Riddle. There were some other things she could do but nothing too complex. It was very draining, doing magic without a wand.

Hope shook her head and decided that thoughts of studying could wait for the moment.

She went to the bathroom to take a shower after noticing that it was still very early out and then got dressed before leaving the house with the bottomless bag she found in the trunk and the black and golden credit card. She decided that the first stop for the day would be the beauty parlor a few blocks away from Privet Drive that offered waxing and threading treatments too. She spent a few hours there, removing all hair from her body – yes, all pubic hair included –, doing facials and getting both manicure and pedicure. Then she went to the hairdresser to cut and style her hair. She kept her hair long till past her shoulders and curled at the tips.

After a quick lunch, she decided to go to Victoria's Secret to buy some underwear.

After a good fifteen minutes walking she found herself in the shopping street nearest Privet Drive. There was also a big mall at the end of the street that she decided to check out tomorrow. First she would check all the clothing stores in the street though.

She spent three hours and a fortune in the lingerie store but it was worth it. In the end she got out with at least twenty-five lace bras (a lot of them shelf bras) and just as many thongs and g-strings, plus stockings with garter belts. After all the first rule of feeling sexy was to wear sexy lingerie.

She checked the time and noticed she still had several hours until it would get dark so she decided on checking out some clothing stores. She ended up buying a lot of shorts, mini skirts, skinny jeans, short dresses, long and short sleeved tight shirts and pullovers (often with v-neck or even plunging necklines). Then it was the turn of the shoes. She bought a lot of high-heeled shoes, both for the summer and the winter, knee-high boots, and some flats. Finally she bought some makeup and returned home.

She spent the next three days going around the other shops, buying other things that she thought she would need or that she simply liked. On the fourth day she called the Night Bus and went to Diagon Alley. She made sure to keep her scar hidden at all time and was sure by the end of the day no one had recognized her.

In the magical district she bought every day clothes – mostly short dresses with a tight waist and scoop and v necklines, and with special features like adapting to a person's body for the best effect and more resistant to tearing and stretching – to wear under the robes. She had found out in fact that, unlike in the Harry Potter movies, all the Hogwarts students needed to wear was robes (similar to the ones in the movies) that could be kept open or close. In her memories the Harry Potter version of herself had kept the robes closed at all times because she was ashamed of her hand-me-down clothes. That was the reason why nobody had noticed the change in her body – the robes while closed plus the huge clothes that once belonged to Dudley underneath, covered absolutely everything, her breasts included, which would have been very hard to do in normal clothes given the size).

Then she bought some more underwear (there were some special features in the underwear too that she had been very interested in, like bras that turned invisible when in contact with skin, push-up bras that added a size to your original one, and thongs that worked as vibrators when you programmed them with your wand to activate with a specific word), some shoes like dragon hide boots (knee high, mid calf and ankle high), a lot of make up that were much better than the muggle ones because they lasted longer, they adapted to a person skin, offering always the best effect, and they didn't smudge, not with water or with anything else, and nail polish that changed color depending on what you're wearing.

Next were the hair products like the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion that Hermione had used in the books for the Yule ball and others to style her hair in perfect curls, naturally wavy or straight. Then she bought a shaving body lotion that removed all hair from the body. All you needed to do was put it on your skin (though you needed to be careful on avoiding your hair or you would end up bald) and then wash it away after a few minutes in the shower. The body hair would take months to grow back and it would also serve to weaken them; in fact after only five or six times of using it, the hair in the body would stop growing altogether (at least that's what was written in the label).

She also decided to buy a new trunk since she knew that everything she bought would never fit in her old one. Sure, she had the bottomless bag but she was going to use that for the books during classes at Hogwarts and she had no intention of bringing her whole wardrobe with her at all times, and anyway it was hell finding things inside the bag.

To complete the picture she decided to buy a few bags and some jewelry. After all, no wardrobe was complete without accessories.

The penultimate stop was the apothecary, to buy the ingredients for the contraceptive potion she had found in a potion book. It was luckily easy to make and it didn't need spells during the preparation so she could easily prepare it at the Dursleys. It had to be taken once a day and the 'protection' lasted 24 hours. It protected from both conception and diseases and it was 100% effective.

The last stop was the bookshop where she bought a lot of books to keep herself busy and study ahead during the summer. She was especially interested in learning Occlumency since she was afraid that either Snape or Dumbledore would look into her mind and realize that she wasn't the real Girl-Who-Lived but only a replacement.

After another long day of shopping she returned home, breathing a sigh of relief that the Dursleys were already upstairs and asleep.

The next days passed slowly. She spent most of the time in her room studying, practicing new spells (even though she couldn't execute them she could still study the wand movements and such), learning the recipes of a lot of potions by heart, brushing up on magical theory and learning new things in general, and of course continuing practicing on her wandless magic.

She didn't spend all the time studying though. Not wanting to lose her body shape, she spent two hours everyday running and doing physical exercises.

At first it had been strange, looking in the mirror and seeing her reflection – not to mention the fact that she was somehow in the Harry Potter world as a female version of him of course. Sure, she was really hot now but it was still strange because the person that she looked like now wasn't her. In time she got used to it though and, truth to be told, she was very happy with her new appearance.

The days passed and then a month – and with that her birthday – and then two and then it was the night before the Weasleys would come take her away from number 4. She put everything carefully in her new trunk, made sure she had given Hegwig enough to eat and drink and left the cage open in case it wanted to go out during the night and then she went to sleep, a smile on her face and very excited for tomorrow.

* * *

 ***I changed the effects of the Oculus Potion in this story. No enchanced senses but it's able to repair sight completely (even if you were born with bad sight like Harry), except for when someone is completely blind. It can't give you your sight back.**


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter! That was fast, right? Unfortunately it's not very long but I hope you like it anyway. Next one will longer, I'm sure. That's also the chapter where Hope meets Bill and Charlie so it should be fun! Thanks once again to everyone who read, review and put my story in the alerts and/or favourites. I'm happy you guys like my story!**

 **BTW, the parts in _Italics_ are taken directly from ch.4 of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hope got downstairs the next morning, leaving her trunk and Hedwig's empty cage in her room. She had told Hedwig to go directly to the Weasleys since she knew bringing her with her through Floo Network wouldn't be an advisable choice. It was bad enough that she had to travel that way, she didn't want to subject Hedwig to the same fate.

There she found Petunia Dursley making breakfast. Petunia turned around with her usual glare painted on her face when it came to her and she was certainly about to say something scathingly in her shrilly voice when she stopped with her mouth open at the sight of her.

"What are you wearing girl? And where are your glasses? And what happened to your hair?" Her face expressed perfectly the envy she was certainly feeling at seeing her like that.

Hope smirked at her. "I used the money my parents left me to buy some decent things for myself since I was getting tired of wearing your son's rags."

"How dare you, after we took you in, gave you food and clothes…" And she started on a rant about her supposed generosity and Hope's freakishness.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. Now, I'm sure you don't want to be here when the Weasleys arrived so I advise you to take your family and leave for the day."

"Why would I leave my home and listen to you?" Petunia said with a glare.

"Because I'm sure you remember what happened to Dudley the last time he came face to face with a wizard, don't you? You wouldn't want something to happen to your son again, wouldn't you?"

Petunia blanched at the thought and immediately left the kitchen, calling "Vernon! Duddykins!"

After breakfast that consisted of grapefruits thanks to Dudley's new forced diet, they left the house and Hope breathed a sigh of relief.

She went upstairs to get ready since she had a few hours till 5 o'clock when the Weasleys would arrive.

After a long shower, she decided on what to wear. She picked something casual but sexy – a pair of shorts that showed off her legs and a black bardot crop top that left her mid-drift bare and was tight on her chest. She wore the special push-up bra that she bought in Diagon Alley underneath and smirked at the results. The bra definitely did what it promised. Her already large breasts looked even bigger now thanks to her new bra.

She tied her hair in a ponytail and completed the ensemble with a pair of flats and a few accessories: long silver earrings, a silver bracelet on her left wrist, a silver and onyx ring on the middle finger of her right hand and a long pendant necklace that fell in between her breasts over the top.

She avoided wearing make-up for the day because she didn't want to appear like she was trying too much.

She was definitely curious about what the Weasleys' reaction to seeing her would be, but she was especially curious about meeting Bill and Charlie.

The hours until the Weasleys' arrival passed slowly. She ate lunch that consisted of sandwiches and a pack of crips and kept herself busy reading and watching TV in the living room now that the Dursleys were out.

Finally it was 5 o'clock but the Weasleys were still nowhere to be seen. Ten past five, a quarter past five, half-past five and then she heard it…noises coming from behind the Dursleys' electric fireplace, banging and scratching and then voices.

" _Ouch! Fred, no — go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake — tell George not to — OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron —"_

" _Maybe_ Hope _can hear us, Dad — maybe_ she _'ll be able to let us out —"_

Hope heard a noise like someone was hitting the wall on the other side with their bare hands. _"_ Hope _?_ Hope _, can you hear us?"_

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I can hear you. Can you hear me? _The fireplace has been blocked up._ _You won't be able to get through there."_

" _Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"_

" _They've got an electric fire,"_ Hope _explained._

" _Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that. . . . Let's think . . . ouch, Ron!"_

 _Ron's voice now joined the others'._

" _What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"_

" _Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."_

" _Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall._

" _Boys, boys . . ." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do. . . . Yes . . . only way . . . Stand back,_ Hope _."_

Hope immediately stood back, already knowing what he was going to do.

 _BANG._

 _The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward, expelling Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings._

" _That's better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses._

Hope looked at the absolute mess around her and felt almost sorry at having asked Petunia to leave the house. She would have paid a fortune just to see the look on her face at the state of the living room now.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, nice to see you again!" She said before turning the attention towards Ron, Fred and George.

The three boys were busy trying to clean the soot and dirt from their clothes and still hadn't looked up at her. She called to them and said "It's good to see you guys!"

Matching looks of surprise and awe appeared on their freckled faces after they had taken a good look at her.

Ron's eyes were so wide, she was afraid they were going to hop off their sockets while Fred and George's lower lips could have touched the floor. Even Mr. Weasley appeared slightly taken aback by her appearance but he mostly smiled at his sons' faces.

"Hope? Is that you?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Blimey, Hope, what happened to you?" This was Ron. "You look…" He seemed incapable of finding the right words so he finished with, "You look like a girl."

Hope snorted in amusement. "Thanks Ron."

At this Fred and George glared at their little brother.

"What our idiot little brother meant to say…" First one twin said (she wasn't sure but she thought it was Fred).

Then the other continued, "is that you look really nice, Hope. Really, _really_ nice."

"Beautiful in fact."

"Very beautiful. Hot."

"Gorgeous."

"Stunning."

"Ravishing."

And they would probably have continued listing all the words in the vocabulary for 'attractive' if Mr. Weasley hadn't stopped them. "Yes, boys, I think Hope got the picture."

Hope smiled a little in amusement, her cheeks slightly red in embarrassment.

"But seriously mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked. "You're almost unrecognizable."

Hope shrugged. "I figured that since I am, in fact, a girl, it was time for me to look like one. So, I bought a potion to grow my hair, one to get rid of my glasses and went shopping for new clothes."

"That's it? Are you sure you haven't taken some other potion or something? You are taller too."

"Yeah, I grew a few inches during the summer. And no, no potion, just me."

"Wow." Ron said, still looking dazed.

"Well, you definitely grew in other areas as well." Fred commented with a Cheshire grin, both his and George's eyes firmly riveted to her breasts. Even Ron, even though he was red in the face, couldn't seem to stop looking now that Fred had pointed it out.

Hope blushed at his brazenness but she was kind of expecting that. It was kind of what she wanted after all, for men to look at her that way. She knew that a sure way for men to look was to have large breasts; they simply couldn't seem to help themselves. In her old life she had a friend that was very well endowed and she couldn't avoid the glances that men threw at her, no matter what she was wearing, a simple pullover or a low-necked shirt. Hope had always being envious of her for that.

Now she knew what it felt like and though she was a little uncomfortable, it still felt really good. It was nice, feeling desirable.

"So Hope, got your trunk ready?" Mr. Weasley said, to break the staring context.

"Hem, yeah. It's in my room." She answered, gesturing with a hand vaguely behind her.

"We'll get it." Fred and George immediately offered, winking at her. They walked on either side of her, brushing her shoulders and definitely checking her arse before leaving the room.

She laughed slightly at their antiques but didn't comment on it. Mr. Weasley pretended not to have seen the scene in front of him. Instead, he started to inspect the room around him, fascinated with everything he was seeing. He started asking questions about this or that that Hope tried to answer to the best of her abilities until Fred and George re-entered the room, carrying her trunk between them.

"Say Hope, is your cousin around?" Fred asked, a peculiar gleam in his blue eyes.

"Nope, sorry. He, my aunt and uncle went out." Hope said with a shrug.

"Oh." George said, shoulders sagging in disappointment.

"That's too bad." Fred added, playing with something in his pocket. Hope almost smile at that, knowing exactly what Fred had in mind.

"All right, then." Mr. Weasley said then. "Better get going now." And with that he took out his wand and casted 'Incendio' on the fireplace. A crackling fire came immediately to life.

 _Mr. Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever._

"Off you go then Fred!" Mr. Weasley said and Fred entered the fireplace, threw the floo powder into the heart and said clearly: 'The Burrow'.

Then it was George's turn with her trunk. Hope helped him _carry the trunk forward into the flames and turn it onto its end so that he could hold it better._ He too disappeared among green flames then. Ron did the same a few seconds later and then there was only her and Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley? Are you going to fix the fireplace before we go right? I don't think the Dursleys would be too happy with me if I leave the house like that."

"Oh, don't you worry Hope. Everything would be right as rain after you leave. I'll clean the place and closed the fireplace up again before I disapparate."

Hope nodded, reassured before making her way into the fireplace herself. She took the floo powder from Mr. Weasley's bag, threw it in the flames and shouted 'the Burrow'.

Soon, she was spinning and falling, blurred fireplaces whooshing around her. She started to feel sick so she closed her eyes, hands firmly planted on her hips and waited for the world to stop.

Finally, she landed on her hands and knees on the Weasleys' kitchen floor, five smiling pair of eyes looking down at her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, really short chapter but I promise the next ones will be longer and much more full of action.**

 **Chapter 3**

She saw a hand extended in front of her and took it, helping her getting up from the floor. She recognized immediately the person in front of her though she had never met him before.

"Thank you!" She said to him, smiling in embarrassment. "I'm always a klutz when it comes to using the Floo." The man in front of her smiled, white teeth shining.

"Well, at least you didn't end up in Nocturne Alley this time," commented Ron with a smirk.

Hope glared at him playfully. "Oh come on! It was only once."

The eldest Weasley child grinned at the scene. Hope noticed immediately the sweeping glance on her figure though he was being subtle about it. Hope internally smirked.

Mr. Wesley appeared from the fireplace next and Hope got out of the way, inadvertently coming closer to Bill's side. Though she wasn't short anymore, Bill was much taller and she barely reached his shoulder. Hope was rather sure he had a perfect visual of her neckline and what was underneath because she caught him looking down, though, to his credit, he immediately diverted his gaze.

Like the book described, Bill Weasley looked cool (and hot though she could understand why there was no mention of that in Harry's thoughts on paper). He was tall and lean, his dark red hair were long and tied in a ponytail. His left ear pierced with a fang, his eyes a cobalt blue.

"You must be Bill." She said to him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hope."

Bill smiled at her, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too. Ron has told me a lot about you."

"Oh. That's a little terrifying." She joked.

Bill laughed slightly at her. "Don't worry, all good things." Then in a lower voice he added, "Though he didn't mention you were so beautiful. I thought that would be the first thing out of his mouth." Hope couldn't figure out if he was being flirty or simply gentlemanly.

Ron snorted. "She didn't always look like that."

"Oh yeah?" Another voice intruded into the conversation. "And how did she look like before?"

"Like a boy." Ron replied bluntly. "A scrawny one."

Hope glared at him, though she wasn't really upset. The person who had spoken, Charlie Weasley, took a good look at her as well, much more obvious that his brother's had been and then said, "Huh, difficult to imagine."

"You must be Charlie." Hope said, putting a stop to a conversation that was becoming a little awkward.

"Yup. Nice to finally meet you Hope." He got up from the chair he was sitting on, extending his hand towards her. Hope shook his hand and felt the calluses rough on her palm. She couldn't help but notice the muscles rippling from under his white shirt. He was shorter and stockier than Bill and less handsome, though he was still very attractive in a rugged way.

"So how's Nobert – or should I call her Norberta? Did she grow much bigger?"

Charlie grinned at her, his brown eyes sparkling. "Much bigger, and temperamental as well."

"Well, I can't say I'm an expert but I thought that would be obvious in a dragon."

Charlie grinned, adding "The temperamental part is true in all females, whatever species they belong to."

Hope scoffed though she was amused, "Well, then being insufferable must certainly be a male trait." She raised an eyebrow in challenge and Charlie smirked, licking his lips.

"Okay, enough with the flirting you two." Fred intervened, making Hope blushed and Charlie to glare at his little brother. Hope was glad Mr. Weasley went to the kitchen to tell his wife that Hope had arrived because that would have been embarrassing for him to hear.

Hope noticed Hermione and Ginny entering the living room in that moment and she smiled a brilliant smile at her friend. "Hermione! It's so good to see you!"

Hermione widened her eyes when she saw her. "Hope?"

Hope grinned at her friend. "What a change hum? I had a make-over this summer."

"What about your glasses? And your hair?"

"Potions. It may not seem that way but I actually listen to Snape talking, though he would prefer I didn't exist."

Hermione smiled at her, though she still looked surprised. "It's good to see you as well."

Hope then said hi to Ginny, not wanting her to feel left out. Ginny didn't blush or stammer fortunately but she still couldn't look Hope in the eyes. Hope almost rolled her eyes at the display; she could understand that Ginny felt embarrassed about what had happened in second year and that, in addition to the girl crush she always had towards Hope, could make things a little awkward but still, wasn't it time to get over it already?

Mrs. Weasley got out of the kitchen just then and immediately said, "Oh, Hope, look at you! So beautiful! Isn't she beautiful boys?" She didn't wait for an answer and continued, "So skinny though. Weren't the Dursleys feeding you? Oh, let me make something for you."

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley, it's not necessary." Hope replied, smiling at her.

"I insist dear. I just baked a chocolate cake, how about I make some tea hum?"

Hope shrugged and Mrs. Weasley took that as a yes because she immediately returned to the kitchen.

Bill put a hand on her back, seemingly a little startled when he encountered bare skin though he didn't take his hand away and instead directed her towards a chair around the table. The others followed suit and soon everyone was around the table sipping tea and eating a delicious slice of cake.

Since she was feeling a little naughty, she leaned on the table to grab the sugar, perfectly aware that the person in front of her – Charlie – could see very far down her shirt in that position. Charlie almost choked on his tea at the visual and Hope immediately hid her smirk behind her cup.

She also couldn't help but exaggerate her moans of delight while eating the cake, just to mess with the boys, licking her fork thoroughly with her tongue and then sucking on it with her lips. She noticed both twins shifting uncomfortably in their seats and even Bill, the one seemingly less affected, had a slight blush covering his cheeks, barely noticeable but still very much there.

Yes, she was being a horrible flirt but she didn't regret it. After all what was the point of being in the Harry Potter world if she couldn't have a little fun?


	5. Chapter 4

**For the sake of this story, the World Cup happens the second week of August, therefore Hope will stay three weeks at the Weasleys instead of a few days.**

 **BTW, the parts in Italic are taken directly from the 5** **th** **Chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

After tea, Ron, Hermione and Ginny showed her the room she would be staying in during the rest of the summer. To her surprise she would have a room all to herself because Bill and Charlie were sharing Fred and George's room while Fred and George would sleep in Ron's room and Hermione was sleeping in Ginny's room with her. Percy had his own room as well because he needed to work.

"Where's Percy anyway?" She asked Ron and Ginny once they entered the room and sat on the bed.

"Working. He's coming home late every day he's so obsessed with his job." Hope remembered that Percy was working at the Ministry with Barty Crouch.

Ron told her about Fred and George and their desire to open their own joke shop and all the experiments they did during the summer. He was just about to ask if Hope had heard from Sirius but stopped himself just in time when he realized that Ginny was in the room.

To change the subject, Hermione asked her about her new look and what brought this change. "I don't know. I guess I was just tired of looking like a boy and wear Dudley's awful clothes. I wanted to feel pretty."

"It certainly works." Ginny said with a shy smile.

"Thank you. But don't worry Hermione, going shopping is not all I did this summer. I finished all homework and I studied, a lot."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

They talked for two hours, until it was time for dinner. Hope changed into a short black skater dress that reached mid thigh – to show off her long, toned legs – with buttons on the front. She kept the first two buttons open and kept wearing the push-up bra she bought in Diagon Alley to get the best effect. The dress wasn't tight on the front but because of the size of her breasts, the fabric stretched on her chest anyway. That meant that the dress was much more low-cut than it was supposed to be.

When Mrs. Weasley called them they all went downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, cooking. She asked them to bring cutlery and plates to the tables outside because they would eat in the garden.

When they went out they found Bill and Charlie were using their wands to levitate the old tables in the air, smashing them against each other. Fred and George were cheering, Ginny started laughing, Hermione had a look of apprehension on her face but was smiling as well. Ron started cheering as well and Hope grinned, more interested in the two brothers than the tables they were charming to fight.

In the end Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off.

Percy, that in the meantime had returned home, immediately shoved his face out the window of his room to complain about the noise before closing it with a bang. Bill and Charlie chuckled before directing the two tables safely on the ground, repairing the broken parts and then conjuring a white cloth out of nowhere to cover them.

Once the two tables were properly set Hope went to sit beside Bill, brushing against his side when she sat down. All the people around them were talking, so she decided to steal Bill's attention to herself.

"You know Bill," Hope said, leaning closer to him and making sure he had a good view of her neckline, "when I heard about you from Ron – that you had been a prefect and then Head Boy – I was imagining someone like Percy. You're not at all like I was expecting."

Bill grinned at her. "I hope that's a good thing."

Hope came even closer and grabbed his left bicep – left uncovered by his shirt – with one hand, pretending she was simply leaning on him. "Oh, it's a really good thing." She licked her lips before lowering her eyes to look at his lips. She made it seem like an unconscious gesture before she immediately diverted her eyes while scratching the back of her neck in feign embarrassment. She looked into his eyes next and noticed his pupils were dilated.

Their faces were really close to each other, the excuse being that they were trying to hear what the other was saying since everyone else was talking around them.

To break the intense silence and to not come across as too forward – not yet –, Hope asked, "So tell me about your job, being a curse-breaker must be so exciting."

"Not all the time, but yes. It's really interesting." Bill replied and started telling her a little about what it was most common to happen, the strangest cursed artifact he had ever encounter and the spells most often used.

"Do you think you could teach me something?" She asked, jutting her lower lip in a pout. To her satisfaction Bill's eyes went to her lips though he immediately looked away.

"It's rather advanced for a fourth year." He said, unsure.

"I'm sure it is but I'm sure with your help I'll be able to catch on quickly."

Bill grinned. "Well, Ron did say you are exceptionally good at spell-casting." After another second of hesitation he relented. "All right, I'll show you something as long as you're staying here."

Hope smiled brilliantly at him. "Thank you. I won't let you down, I promise."

She caught the end of Mr. Weasley and Percy's conversation and frowned. They were talking about Bertha Jorkins and Hope remembered that Pettigrew and Voldemort were the ones responsible for her death. As of right now nobody was really looking for her even if she was missing for over a month. To put Mr. Weasley on alert, she exclaimed, "You said Albania?"

Both Mr. Weasley and Percy turned to look at her. "Yes, why?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, wasn't Albania the place where Professor Quirell went before our first year?" She painted a look on worry on her face and Hermione immediately caught on what she was saying because she gasped.

"You don't think…" Hermione asked, a tremble in her voice.

Hope shrugged but the others around the table looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, always the oblivious one.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald…Do you remember what happened to Professor Quirell right?"

"Well yeah, but what has this to do with anything?"

Hope turned to look at him. "Well, Professor Quirell returned changed after his trip to Albania and later we found out that Voldemort was living in the back of his head…" Everyone flinched when she said 'Voldemort' but she ignored them.

Mr. Weasley looked skeptical. "You don't think You-Know-Who has something to do with her disappearance, do you?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying it's a pretty good coincidence." The people around them looked unconvinced expect Hermione who looked worried.

Percy laughed in mockery. "Not everything has to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you know?"

"What would You-Know-Who want with Bertha anyway?" Mr. Weasley asked her.

"Information about the Ministry?" Hope said with another shrug.

"Hum." Mr. Weasley said in reply but he still didn't look convinced. Hope decided that for now that was the best she could do, it wasn't like she had any proof anyway.

"I'm sure she'll show up eventually." Percy added, obviously completely unconcerned about her words.

" _We've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation_ anyway _without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."_

 _Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where_ Hope _, Ron, and Hermione were sitting –_ Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of her _. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."_

 _Ron rolled his eyes_ and leaned over the table to mutter _, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."_

That was Percy's important work at the ministry for the moment, making sure all the cauldrons sold on the market had their bottom up to the standard thickness.

Percy heard him and his cheeks reddened before glaring at his brother. Mrs. Weasley interrupted the glaring contest by starting to pick on Bill's appearance. Turned out the earring was a late acquisition. _". . . with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"_

 _"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently_ from beside her _._

 _"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly." I wish you'd let me give it a trim. . . ."_

 _"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting on the other side of Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..."_

The others started to talk all at once once again, a blend of voices one indistinguishable from the other.

When Hope was sure no one was paying attention to them, she turned to Bill. She put her left hand on his knee and the other on the back of his chair to reach his ear before whispering, "I think you look great." Bill turned to look at her with a grin. Hope could feel his warm breath on her chest and realized her breasts were practically on his face. She leaned away from him, not before rubbing her palm against his thigh slightly before turning her attention elsewhere. It wouldn't do to appear too eager.

Close to them Fred, George and Charlie were talking about Quidditch. She turned to listen in. Charlie was convinced Ireland would win while Fred and George were a little unsure because Bulgaria had Viktor Krum.

 _"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."_

"Why? What happened?" asked Hope, though she vaguely remembered something about it.

 _"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."_

"Huh, so Ireland is our last chance not to appear like losers to the rest of the world." Hope commented.

"Pretty much." Charlie agreed before asking, "You like Quidditch, Hope?"

Before she could answer Fred and George answered for her in that strange double talk they did.

"Like it? She doesn't only like it. She _plays_ Quidditch." Said Fred.

"She plays Seeker for Gryffindor since her first year." Continued George.

"And she's absolutely brilliant at it." Finished Fred.

"Ah." Charlie said. "I played as Seeker as well when I was at school. What do you say we play against each other one of these days?"

Hope smirked. "Sure. But I have to warn you, I have an unfair advantage."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking as well. "And what's that?"

Hope thought he was expecting some kind of suggestive comment by his tone. Instead Hope merely said. "I have a Firebolt."

Charlie widened his eyes at that. "No way. Really?"

"Yup. It was a Christmas gift. Last year, after my Nimbus got destroyed by the Whomping Willow."

"Who gave it to you?" Charlie asked, curious.

Hope smiled. "Someone I really care about."

Charlie frowned at that, appearing a little disappointed, completely misinterpreting the situation. "A boyfriend?" He asked in fact.

"Nope. Not a boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend." Charlie looked immediately relieved, though he tried not to show it.

When it started to get dark, Mr. Weasley lightened some candles to illuminate the garden path towards the house and then dessert was served, a delicious homemade strawberry ice-cream. Mrs. Weasley was really a great cook.

This time Hope refrained from turning eating dessert into a porn video though when she was sipping her pumpkin juice she deliberately spilled a little on Bill's trousers, on his crotch to be exact.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" She said immediately after before taking her table napkin to help him dry the stain.

Bill protested but she ignored him, rubbing the napkin over his groin deliberately and felt him going hard under her hand. Bill moaned lightly before putting his hand over hers and moving her hand away.

He got up from the table in a sudden movement, napkin in front of him before leaving to go inside and presumably change. When Mrs. Weasley asked what happened, she told him she had spilled juice on him with a mortified face. Fortunately nobody commented on the fact that Bill could have simply washed away the stain with magic.

They kept eating their desserts and Hope pretended that nothing was amiss, turning her attention towards Charlie and kept exchanging flirty comments with him.

After dinner they all sat together in the living room sipping butterbeer or – in the case of the adults – firewhiskey. Bill had, at that point, returned as well and was sitting in one of the two sofas in the room, talking to his brother Charlie. Hope sat in the armchair in front of them, whispering with Ron and Hermione about Sirius.

Taking 'Basic Instinct' as example – making sure they were looking in her direction first though she kept her head turned towards Ron and Hermione – she uncrossed her legs – the left one over the right one – before opening her legs a few seconds and then closing them again, this time with the right one over the left one. She was wearing underwear unlike Sharon Stone – a micro mini black sheer lace g-string – though it barely covered her at all it was so tiny.

She heard Charlie make a strangled sound so she knew he, at least, had seen her.

As soon as everyone was done with their drinks, Hope offered to bring the dirty glasses in the kitchen. Bill, always the gentleman, offered to help since she couldn't carry all the glasses on her own.

They put the glasses in the sink and then Hope turned away from him, touching her earlobe and took off her earring and threw it blindly behind her before turning once again to Bill with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked immediately.

"My earring. I think I lost it." She said, biting her lower lip.

"When did you notice it was gone?"

"Just now, but I'm sure I had it while we were having dinner."

"I'll help you search for it. Must be here or in the living room."

After a few minutes of looking around, she said, "I found it." Making sure Bill was standing right behind her she bended her back to pick the earring from the floor. She felt the dress going up her thighs and then the air hitting her arse cheeks and she knew she was exposed enough for Bill to see a lot of her.

She got up after a few seconds and turned around, pretending she didn't know what she just did. Bill was looking away from her, a blush on his cheeks.

Hope put her earring back on and then started walking towards the living room with Bill close behind her, a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is very short but it's more of an Interlude between Hope and Hermione than an actual chapter. Next one is the World Cup. That's going to be fun. Hope you like this one as well though!**

 **Chapter 5**

About half an hour later Hope was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out since she was still changing.

"Hermione." The voice on the other side of the door answered.

Hope put on a sleeveless white cotton top that reached her thighs and then called out, "Come in."

Hermione entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

Hermione had a serious look on her face. "What are you doing, Hope?"

Hope frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm getting ready for bed."

"I mean with Bill and Charlie. I saw you flirting with both." There was slight judgment in her voice.

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "So? Flirting is not a crime."

"They're both older than you and they're brothers and you're hitting on both."

"I still don't see the problem." Hope replied, her voice now harsher. "I'm flirting with both because I want both of them."

Hermione widened her eyes. "Both?"

"Well, yes. Not at the same time, of course but yeah. And I'm going to have them."

Hermione frowned at her. "What happened to you this summer? You're like a different person."

Hope sighed, though she was panicking a little internally. "Come sit with me Hermione."

Hermione sat beside her on the bed and looked expectantly at her. "I realized some things this summer."

"What kind of things?"

"I just…I realized that I was living my life for Voldemort. Everything I did, one way or another, since I entered the Wizarding World, was connected to Voldemort. I begged the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin because Voldemort was a slytherin. I tried to be brave and good and kind because that's what everyone expected from the girl-who-lived. Then of course there were my actual two encounters with Voldemort. I realized I wasn't living my life the way I wanted it to but the way other people wanted me to. And I'm sick of it. I don't care about anybody's expectations or judgment because people are going to judge me no matter what I do, second year is proof of that. From now on I'm going to do what I want, I'm going to choose for myself how to live my life."

Hermione looked sad now. "Okay, I understand that but why Bill and Charlie?"

"Why not them? I look good and I want to feel desirable and I want to have sex and they're attractive and it's fun to tease them so why not?"

Hermione grinned a little at that. "When you put it that way."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm not going to sleep with both of them at the same time. My first target is Bill because he's the oldest one but he seems the most gentle one as well. He'll teach me what to do, make sure I know how to please a man in bed."

Hermione widened her eyes again. "Wow. So you don't plan on dating him?"

"Dating him? No, of course not. Like you said he's older, we would be forced to hide all the time, can you imagine? No, I'm going to sleep with him while I'm staying here and then it would be over."

"But what about Charlie then?"

Hope smirked. "I have a feeling I'm going to see him again this year. In the meantime I'm going to flirt with him – with both of them – until they get blue balls and have sex with me out of desperation."

Hermione laughed at her bluntness.

Hope turned to look at her seriously. "I'm not going to stop with them though. I'm going to sleep with other people as well, maybe with more than one at a time. I have a list, in fact. Though don't worry, Ron is not in it." Hermione blushed at that but didn't try to deny it. "Can you handle being friend with the new me?"

"Of course Hope, you're my best friend. I love you." Hope smiled at her and hugged her.

"I'm glad."

Hermione smiled at her and then her smile turned mischievous. "So, who's on your list?"

Hope smirked. "Don't be shocked." At Hermione's nod she continued. "Okay, there's Cedric Diggory." Hermione nodded in approval at that. "Malfoy."

Hermione widened her eyes at that, a look of disgust on her face. "Draco Malfoy? But he's…he's…he's Malfoy."

"I know. But there's something about him, I don't know. Must be all that reciprocal hate that turned into sexual tension."

Hermione still looked disgusted but didn't comment on it. "Then?"

"Well, there's also Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott."

Hermione groaned. "Two other slytherins."

Hope shrugged. "They're hot and I wouldn't mind getting to know them a little better if you know what I mean."

Hermione waved her hand to get her to stop. "Okay, okay, stop. Let's move on. Who else?"

"These names are really going to shock you. Ready?" Hermione looked scared now but nodded. "Okay. Snape."

"What? But he's a teacher and 20 years older than you and he hates you."

"All true. But I like the challenge."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "But why Snape? I thought you couldn't stand him."

"Well, I don't. Not really. But his voice is sexy and lately all I can think about is what it would be like if he talked with that voice of his during sex. And he's so freaky smart and powerful. That turns me on."

Hermione looked astonished and understanding at the same time. "Okay, part of me kind of gets it. But I'm still shocked."

Hope laughed. "I'm not done."

Hermione looked more and more apprehensive. "Okay, tell me."

Hope took a deep breath but then mumbled, "Sirius and Remus."

Hermione gaped at her. "But Sirius is your godfather. And both him and Remus were best friends with your father."

"Yes, he is and yes, they were. But I want them anyway."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay. Doesn't mean they are going to want you in that way." Hermione cautioned.

"True. But I can be both very persuasive and very persistent."

"Okay." Hermione nodded, though she didn't look convinced. "Anyone else?"

Hope had no intention of telling her about Viktor Krum because they weren't supposed to know that he would be at school with them this year. She couldn't tell them about Crouch either, or Voldemort for obvious reasons. There was still someone else she could name though.

"This one is really going to freak you out."

Hermione bit her lips and closed her eyes, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione opened her eyes and shook her head at her. "You can't be serious. Do you know how wrong that is, for so many reasons?"

"Yup, and I don't care. And it would be just sex anyway so…"

"But he's married and he's a deatheater, he hates you and you want to sleep with his son. Oh, and of course he's even older than Snape, Sirius or Professor Lupin."

"I already know all that. But if the opportunity presents itself, I'm gonna go for it."

Hermione sighed. "I guess I can't stop you. Just promise to be careful."

"Of course Hermione, I'm not stupid."

"Just horny." Hermione replied with a raised eyebrow.

Hope opened her mouth wide at her for a second, completely surprised that Hermione made such a joke. Then she grinned and took her pillow in her hands before started hitting her with it. "Take it back!"

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" Hope stopped and Hermione tried valiantly to repair the mess that her hair had become.

Hope looked at her and squinted her eyes. "You know, you could use a make-over as well."

Hermione looked to her lap in embarrassment. "It would be no use. I would be never be as pretty as you."

"I'm hot, not pretty Hermione." Hope said, feigning seriousness. Hermione raised her eyes at that. "And you are totally pretty, beautiful in fact. You just need a little…work. I could help you with that. I swear it would take very little time. Please…for me!"

Hermione laughed. "Okay, okay."

"Trust me, Ron is going to love it. So maybe he's going to finally realize that he's crazy about you. He's such an oblivious idiot, I swear."

Hermione sighed. "I know."

When the both of them realized the time Hermione returned to her room. The next day they would go to the World Cup and they would get up very early for it so they both need the sleep.

Hope went to sleep that night with a smile on her face. Everything was going more or less as planned. She hoped things would continue that way. Tomorrow though, she had something else to look forward to: Cedric Diggory.


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't get used to such quick updates because I won't be able to keep it up. For now this is the sixth chapter, hope you like it!**

 **Btw, even in this chapter the parts in Italic are taken directly from HP and the Goblet of Fire, this time from chapter 6.**

 **Chapter 6**

Hope woke at 4 in the morning (one hour before everyone else) and got up to get ready. Fortunately she was so excited about the day ahead that she didn't even feel tired. After a quick shower in the Weasleys' bathroom, she put some underwear – one of the bras she bought in Diagon Alley (this one turned invisible once in contact with skin) and a black lace brazilian thong.

Next she put a little bit of make-up – keeping it natural however – except for the lips where she chose red lipstick. She painted the nails of both hands and feet red as well with a nail polish she bought in Diagon, this one took only 5 seconds to dry.

She left her hair loose this time, naturally wavy but of course kept at bay with her hair products.

Then she dressed into a short black skater suspender skirt that reached mid-thigh – with deep pockets that could comfortably fit a wand – and a white with black stripes boho cropped top with a deep v-neck that left a strip of skin bare up to the navel that was covered by the skirt. The top was both very low-cut and rather loose on the front – though once again because of the size of her breasts, it was less loose than it was supposed to be – which was a rather dangerous combination, especially if it looked like she was naked underneath. Lastly she wore a pair of black strap platform heeled sandals that accentuated her already long legs.

Finally she chose a pair of long silver earrings and a large silver bracelet for her left wrist and she was ready. She took a look in the mirror and smiled, loving the overall effect.

Maybe she was dressing a little too sexy but she didn't care, she definitely could pull it off. For the moment she would wear a black denim jacket over her top with the second and third button closed to cover her chest, just so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't comment on what she was wearing. After all she still needed to bring something to cover herself with tonight because it was probably going to be a little cold. As soon as she was out of Mrs. Weasley's sight she would take it off of course, she knew nobody else would judge her on her appearance aloud, not even Mr. Weasley except maybe Amos Diggory but she couldn't care less about him.

She took a small but bottlomless bag with her – a red backpack – where she put something to wear for the night – a white silk and satin cami and shorts set that she hoped she could show off to Bill or Charlie that night before the Deatheater attack –, clean underwear and beauty products.

Once she was ready she got downstairs, finding Fred, George and Ron already there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She said good morning to them and sat down to have some breakfast. She received some mumbled words in reply, all too sleepy to answer properly except Mr. Weasley who smiled at her.

 _"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?"_ asked _George, failing to stifle a huge yawn._

 _"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving_ a _large pot_ of porridge _over to the table and starting to ladle it into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."_

 _"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?"_

 _"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "And where have those girls got to?"_

 _She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs._

Fred and George started to talk about the fact that while all three of their oldest brothers knew how to apparate, Charlie had to do his test twice because the first time he didn't pass while Percy had passed the test two weeks ago and now every morning he would apparate in the kitchen to show that he could.

Hope almost rolled her eyes at that, she had never liked Percy in the books, too arrogant and at the same time rather dimwitted. He liked to pretend he was better than all his brothers but in reality he wasn't. Fred and George were troublemakers but they were absolutely brilliant. Bill was smart and handsome and had an exciting career, same for Charlie. The only one was Ron who was rather lazy and average but at least he wasn't a show-off.

Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and still half-asleep. It seemed she was the only one who took care of her looks that morning.

Hope realized suddenly that since she came into this world, she was becoming rather vain. Of course she still had a good way to go before she would become half as vain as Fleur Delacour but still.

Not that it mattered of course, what was wrong in taking care of her appearance after all? She looked hot so why not show it off? After all she liked how men looked at her now and she didn't want to do anything that would change it.

Showing up like she had just rolled out of bed, with shadows under her eyes and messy hair would be counterproductive if she wanted to catch (and keep) Bill's, Charlie's and now Cedric's attention. It was all about strategy after all.

 _"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table._

 _"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley._

"Are we taking a portkey?" Hope asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Replied Mr. Weasley. "The ministry had portkeys activated all over Great Britain so that rather large groups of witches and wizards can travel together without catching the attention of muggles. We are with the Diggory family for example, they live near here."

Hope nodded though she already knew all this.

"How come you look so…awake and well-dressed so early in the morning?" Ginny asked her curiously.

Hope shrugged. "I just got up early enough to get ready. And I'm not feeling tired because I'm just too excited. This is the first time for me, watching something like that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such a quidditch fanatic!" She teased Hope.

Hope grinned at her and then whispered in her ear when no one was looking. "Trust me, Quidditch is not the only reason I'm so excited. I heard Viktor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria, is really hot. And of course Cedric Diggory will be there and so will Bill and Charlie later. So you know…"

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Since when you did become so boy-crazy?"

Hope grinned. "Since I grew breasts I think." Then she added with a joke. "Maybe the size of my breasts is directly correlated to how fixated on boys I became. They should make a study about it or something."

Hermione laughed, ignoring the curious looks from the other people at the table. "I don't think such a thing is scientifically provable."

 _"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped._

 _"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody._

 _"What is that in your pocket?"_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _"Don't you lie to me!"_

 _Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!"_

 _Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand._

 _"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"_

 _It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all._

 _"Accio! Accio! Accio!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans._

 _"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away._

 _"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"_

 _All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure._

Hope felt bad for Fred and George. They were really brilliant and Mrs. Weasley just couldn't understand let alone appreciate how ingenious the twins actually were. She couldn't accept the fact that Fred and George weren't losing their time with their inventions but that this was really their aspiration. She couldn't see wanting to open a joke shop as a feasible and realistic career.

After all the goodbyes were exchanged, with Mrs. Weasley kissing her husband on the cheek though she was still glowering at the twins, they left the house. Fred and George put their backpacks on their shoulders and marched out of the house without a backward glance, obviously still upset with their mother. Mrs. Weasley tried to say goodbye to them and tell them to behave themselves but they ignored her.

As soon as the door was closed behind her and they were all outside, Hope took off her jacket and walked quickly to the twins, wanting to cheer them up. Fortunately, even if it was still dark outside, the day was rather hot.

They were several feet away from the rest so she sped up her steps and as soon as she was behind her, she put her arms over their shoulders – her right arm over Fred's shoulders and her left one over George's.

"Come on guys, cheer up!" She said to them with a wink. They both turned to look at her and like she was expecting their gazes went immediately to her cleavage. "I'll be the one to invest in your joke shop, I promise!"

At her words both their gazes jumped to her face. "How do you know we want to open our own joke shop, we didn't tell anyone about it."

Oh, she thought everyone knew at this point. Well, she knew how to fix the situation. "Well, why else would you spend all your time inventing all those products if not to sell them eventually?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, it's our dream but we don't have the money yet to open our own shop."

"Well, that's what I'm offering. I'll be your investor. It's not like I lack the money for it. I'm sure it'll be a good investment for me as well, you guys are absolutely brilliant."

"Oh, thank you Hope!" George said with a smirk, his left hand going to cup her arse under her skirt.

Hope looked startled at him. "Take your hand off my arse or I'll change my mind."

George immediately complied. "Sorry, but you have such a pretty butt."

"Absolutely beautiful." Fred concurred. "So round and toned."

Hope laughed though she knew her cheeks were red. "Yeah well, you can look but you can't touch until I tell you to."

Fred smirked at her, staring at her boobs in a very obvious way. "And when will you tell us to?"

Hope smirked and took her arms off of them before stopping. The others were still a few steps away so she gave them time to catch up. "You'll have to wait and see, will you?" With a last grin their way, she walked away and went to walk next to Hermione.

"Don't tell me, you were flirting with the twins now." Hermione commented with a smile.

Hope smirked. "Just harmless flirting, I promise. I don't have any specific plans for them. Though, once again, if the occasion arises…"

Hermione shook her head at her in exasperation but she was smiling.

They walked slowly and without talking after that, passing through the village of Ottery St. Catchpole and then up a hill that she learned from Mr. Weasley was called Stoatshead Hill. The sun started to rise just as they finally reached the top of the hill, the sky painted orange, green and light blue.

 _"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes."_

 _Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side._

 _"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big... Come on..."_

 _They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air._

 _"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."_

 _Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop._

 _"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted._

 _The rest of them followed._

Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with which Hope presumed was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. After Arthur had introduced Mr. Diggory to everyone, he said, "And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric was just as handsome as Hope was expecting (and hoping), maybe even more so. He was blonde, his hair messy and spiky in a sexy just-got-out-of-bed way, his eyes were light green, his face angular with killer cheekbones.

 _"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all._

 _Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team in the first Quidditch match of the previous year._

Hope smiled at him when his gaze went to her. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her, surprised like Fred and George and Ron had been by her new look, though he immediately tried to cover his expression into one of casual friendliness. Still, that didn't stop his eyes for roaming over her figure (stopping for a few long moments on her boobs), almost like he couldn't seem to help himself.

Hope licked her lips in a gesture that she hoped looked casual enough before looking away, satisfied with Cedric's reaction and perfectly happy she had taken such great care in her appearance this morning.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory were talking with each other, commenting on how early they had to get up and how far were they to the portkey site.

" _Still ... not complaining ..."_ Mr Diggory was saying. _"Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it_ _for a sackful of Galleons - and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I_ _got off easy. . . ." Amos Diggory peered good-naturedly around at the three_ _Weasley boys,_ Hope _, Hermione, and Ginny. "All these yours, Arthur?"_

 _"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley, pointing out his children. "This is Hermione, friend of Ron's - and_ Hope _, another friend -"_

 _"Merlin's beard," said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. "_ Hope _?_ Hope _Potter?"_

"That's me." Hope replied, feeling a little awkward though she had memories (as fake as they were) of this happening all the time since she had entered the Wizarding World. People would look curiously at her, then at the scar on her forehead.

 _"Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year... I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... You beat_ Hope _Potter!"_

Cedric looked uncomfortable while Fred and George looked angry at Mr. Diggory's words.

 _"_ Hope _fell off_ her _broom, Dad," he muttered. I told you ... it was an accident..."_

 _"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman ... but the best player won, I'm sure_ Hope _'d say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off_ her _broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"_

Hope smiled at Cedric's defense of her and said, "Oh, Cedric is a marvelous player." Cedric smiled at her shyly. He was modest, how cute. "I hope he would grant me a rematch one of those days though. I'm not one who likes to lose, especially when it comes to Quidditch."

Cedric grinned at her. "It would be my pleasure." He replied, his eyes smoldering.

"Must be almost time." Mr. Weasley spoke then, looking at his watch. He asked if they were waiting for anyone else but the Lovegoods were already there and the Fawcetts (whoever they were) couldn't get the tickets.

They all surrounded Mr. Diggory after that – he was the one holding the boot portkey – and waited, everyone keeping a finger pressed on the boot.

After three seconds – with Mr. Weasley counting aloud – the portkey was activated. Hope felt a strange pulling in her navel and felt like someone was dragging her forward with force. In a few seconds it was over and she felt herself falling. She hit the ground hard and groaned.

She wasn't the only one on the ground. Only Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric were still standing

To her great luck Cedric was standing next to her so after getting up from the floor, with the excuse of cleaning herself up from the dirt and foliage that had stuck to her clothes, she bent in front of him, cleaning her ankles and shoes-covered feet with her hands, knowing she was offering Cedric a great show (he probably could see her nipples from under her top thanks to both her position and his height).

She didn't look at him once, wanting him to believe that she had no idea what she was doing. She stayed in this position for several seconds before getting up and cleaning up the rest of her front.

When she looked at him, he looked red in the face but Hope pretended not to notice. Instead she asked, "Can you check my back and tell me if I have something stuck there?"

Cedric nodded, a little of his redness disappearing. Hope turned around and asked, "Well?"

"You have dirt on your back and…hum…behind." Cedric replied, awkwardly.

"Oh." Hope said, feigning embarrassment. She tried to clean herself but she knew she couldn't get everything off by herself.

"I give you permission to touch my butt as long as you help me, please." She said in the end, looking behind her shoulder at him.

Cedric's cheeks were bright red again but he nodded. He started with her back first, his touch sure but when his hand started to lower, so did his confidence.

"Don't be shy Cedric. I told you, I'm giving you permission." Her words seemed to be enough because his touch became more assured. If he cupped a feel of her arse with the excuse of dusting off her skirt, neither of them commented on it.

Once it was over, she turned to look at him with a smile. "Thank you so much, I know it must have been a little embarrassing for you."

Cedric mumbled that it was okay, though he wasn't looking her in the eye. Hope grinned, charmed by his shyness. Getting him to break out of his reserve and self-control was certainly going to be fun.


End file.
